Rheneas and the Dinosaur
'''Rheneas and the Dinosaur' is the tenth episode of the ninth season. Plot A dinosaur skeleton has been discovered and Thomas is bringing a photographer to the Transfer Yards. Mr. Percival calls his engines for a meeting and announces that he needs two careful engines to collect the dinosaur. Rheneas shunts his trucks carefully, but Skarloey, too excited about collecting the dinosaur skeleton, crashes into Rheneas' coal trucks. Mr. Percival is not pleased, but gives Rheneas another chance. Skarloey apologises for his carelessness, but Rheneas wants to prove to Mr. Percival that he can take the dinosaur skeleton on his own. After taking a long, heavy train of coal trucks to the cottages, Rheneas is given the job to collect the dinosaur skeleton, though Mr. Percival is unsure about Rheneas doing it on his own. But Rheneas is very confident that he can do it, whilst Skarloey is told to collect empty trucks from the Timber Yards. Rheneas goes to collect the dinosaur skeleton, only to discover how big it is. Still confident, Rheneas takes the dinosaur skeleton on his own - until he starts climbing the steep hill on the final approach to the Transfer Yards. Running out of puff, Rheneas slides back down the hill with the heavy dinosaur skeleton. Soon Skarloey, en-route to the Timber Yards, finds Rheneas blocking his path. Rheneas asks Skarloey to help him, but Skarloey is still upset that Rheneas refused to let him take the dinosaur skeleton. Rheneas admits that he prefers working with Skarloey rather than on his own, which makes Skarloey happy. So together, Skarloey and Rheneas get the heavy dinosaur skeleton to the Transfer Yards, just as Thomas arrives with the photographer. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Mr. Percival * Thomas (does not speak) * The Photographer (does not speak) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Transfer Yards * The Skarloey Railway Viaduct * Sodor Museum (mentioned) * Brendam Docks Trivia * In Japan, this episode is called "Dinosaur and Rheneas". Goofs * When Skarloey bumps the trucks, he has paint on his nose. * Michael Brandon stutters as he says "But when Rheneas arrived..." * As Rheneas puffs out of Middle Station he seems to slow then speed up: this is due to a film cut. * When Rheneas slows down on the hill the chain is dangling, but if the dinosaur was pulling Rheneas back the chain should show some strain. * Look into Skarloey's cab when he stops behind the dinosaur. His crew has been replaced by a large metal box, most likely his battery box. * Once the dinosaur bones were put together they should have been dismantled and put into some trucks, otherwise it wouldn't have been able to go under bridges and tunnels along the route to the Transfer Yards. * In a deleted scene, Rheneas and Skarloey are crossing the viaduct with the dinosaur in the other direction. * A brakevan should have been added to Rheneas' train. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-Along * TrackMaster Gallery File:RheneasandtheDinosaurTitleCard.png|Title Card File:RheneasandtheDinosaur1.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur2.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur3.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur4.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur5.png|Rheneas and Skarloey File:RheneasandtheDinosaur6.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur7.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur8.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur9.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur10.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur1.jpg|Mighty Mac and Rheneas File:RheneasandtheDinosaur4.jpg File:RheneasandtheDinosaur5.jpg File:RheneasandtheDinosaur7.jpg File:RheneasandtheDinosaur6.jpg File:RheneasandtheDinosaur8.jpg|Skarloey, the Dinosaur, Rheneas, Thomas, and the photographer File:RheneasandtheDinosaur10.PNG File:TrackMasterRheneasandtheDinosaur.jpg File:RheneasandtheDinosaurWoodenRailwayset.jpeg File:Take-AlongRheneasandDinosaurCars.jpg Episode File:Rheneas and the Dinosaur - British Narration|UK narration File:Rheneas and the Dinosaur - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes